


His Pretty One or: Boxing Ryou

by smutdouble



Series: Movie Night [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutdouble/pseuds/smutdouble
Summary: Melvin has a very specific fantasy that he wants Ryou to act out for him.Part of the Movie Night universe. Written from Melvin's perspective.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Series: Movie Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Conditioned Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with some creative issues, and thought writing an installment of Movie Night from Melvin's perspective might be a fun exercise to get things flowing again. As things usually go, the idea turned into a longer fic than I expected, so I'm going to break it into two parts.

There were two things Melvin had realized almost immediately. One, Florence's demure vessel made his dick hard. Two, he wanted to put his dick in Florence's vessel any time, anywhere, any day of the week. The pretty British boy's feelings on the matter hadn't meant anything then. Melvin had been and still was stronger than him. Meaner than him. If Melvin wanted to fuck him, then that was what mattered.

Other realizations had come more slowly.

His pretty one's feelings did matter to the extent that if Melvin was too mean, the creampuff might cry for the cavalry, and that would be incredibly inconvenient. At least until he could figure out how to repress his dumber half for more than a day or two.

His pretty one seemed to love him. This had been a delight to discover. There were things Melvin had managed to learn about love, in the way one learns facts about cause and effect. Melvin stroked Ryou's hand while they watched a movie, simply because touching his pretty one's skin felt physically pleasant. Ryou realized Melvin was capable of making pleasant physical contact when he wanted to, so he did anything he could to make Melvin want to.

Love wasn't as complicated as everyone seemed to insist. The more of these nice gestures Melvin tested, the more his pretty one craved. The harder his pretty one worked for them. Conditioning. Addiction. Love. Easy to understand. Definitely useful.

Melvin watched the light come on under the bedroom door. Listened to the sounds of movement inside. When the door opened, his pretty one gasped softly, and then smiled.

"You look like you have a plan," Ryou said as he moved closer.

Melvin didn't know if the snowflake had been planning to kiss him or hug him, but it didn't matter. He held the roll of duct tape up between them, stopping his pretty one short. "Get on the bed."

Ryou moved backwards a couple steps. His fingers twisted the hem of his t-shirt. "Without this?"

Trying to flirt despite the obvious unsteadiness of his hands. Bold. Cute. "Mm," Melvin hummed as he swung the roll of tape around one finger. "Without anything."

The creampuff started to turn away as he lifted his shirt over his head. His back stretched in a long line. His hair slipped free of the shirt collar and tumbled into place. Melvin wanted to hook his fingers into it. Then the creampuff hesitated, clutching his shirt as he peeked over his shoulder.

"Um..." Ryou swallowed.

The tape stilled in Melvin's hands as he waited for his pretty one to continue.

"Are... How much will it hurt?"

Not if. How much. His pretty one was learning things, too.

Although Melvin didn't see the point in asking such a question. "Does it matter?" He cocked his head. His pretty one didn't look like he had escape on his mind. Tense with nerves, yes. Melvin could see that clearly in his shoulders. His eyes were flicking up and down, though, between Melvin's face and the floor. That was the marshmallow's submissive face. Doubtless.

"I'm just wondering what to expect," Ryou answered.

The submissive volume, too. "Mm." Melvin tossed the tape and caught it. "If you took off your pants the first time I said it, you'd know by now." He grinned, amused by his own joke. His pretty one flinched, though. Had the statement sounded threatening? Or was it the grin? Melvin filed it away for later consideration.

Right now his focus remained on his pretty one's skin. More and more of it to see. Beautiful and perfect. He wanted to destroy it. Not see it destroyed, because there wouldn't be anything left to enjoy later, but go through the act of destroying it. Bruises were good for that. Bruises healed nicely. Cuts and tears were trickier.

The creampuff crawled onto the edge of the mattress and looked up at him. Waiting for more instructions. Of course. His pretty one was learning things. Melvin pried up the end of the tape as he closed in. "Turn around," Melvin said.

His pretty one obeyed, crossing his wrists behind his back. Melvin brushed the whole mass of hair to one side to keep it out of the way. Then he grabbed a thin wrist and guided that hand to its corresponding shoulder. His pretty one watched curiously as Melvin taped his forearm to his upper arm, keeping it bent at the elbow. After tearing the tape with his teeth, Melvin did the same thing to his pretty one's other arm.

"Bend over," Melvin said.

Again, his pretty one obeyed, bracing himself on his elbows. Melvin bent Ryou's knees in a similar fashion, securing his ankles to his thighs with tape.

"Please tell me what you're doing," Ryou whimpered. "I want to hear it."

Melvin licked his lips. He'd noticed that whispering threats in the porcelain ear got his pretty one's pulse going. Learned it. Fine. A story was a good idea, anyway. Get his pretty one's head where it should be. He rubbed the smooth, pale back as he spoke because he couldn't resist touching it. "A few weeks ago, a silly little crumpet decided it would be fun to fuck a serial killer. Do you remember? Do you remember what the serial killer did to that silly little crumpet?"

Muscles that had been relaxing under Melvin's gentler touch tensed at the memory.

"The... serial killer cut off his arms and legs." His pretty one's voice sounded strained.

Melvin chuckled. His special snowflake knew. Instantly on the same page with only a bit of prodding. "Yes." Melvin went to his pretty one's dresser. He'd been through it before and knew exactly what he wanted to find. "Why do you think the serial killer did that?"

"To be sadistic?" Ryou answered.

Melvin pouted. "That hurts. Did you listen to a word I said?"

"Sorry," Ryou mumbled. "I thought..." He paused. "Because they weren't important parts."

"Exactly. Because he didn't need them." Melvin found the baggy sweatpants and returned to the bed. His pretty one had managed to roll onto his side, but couldn't sit up. "He doesn't need to move himself around, or feed himself, or bathe himself, or dress himself, because the serial killer does all of that for him. Because he belongs to the serial killer."

Melvin pulled his pretty one upright. Then he pulled the shirt back over his head, guiding his elbows through the arm holes. The illusion worked like a charm. He raked the white hair away from the pale face, combing his fingers through it as he pulled it out from under the shirt. Brown eyes gazed up at him, wide beneath the slightly creased brow. That face always went straight to Melvin's dick. Always. He paused to stroke an alabaster cheek with the back of his finger. The tightness in Ryou's face ran out a little. The cheek went pink.

"Is he nice sometimes?" Ryou asked.

Always with the wanting of the kisses. Melvin smirked as a new idea struck him. "Oh, yes," he purred. His finger teased his pretty one's lips. "The silly crumpet knows how to be a good pet." His finger slipped past his pretty one's teeth. "And the serial killer is willing to reward good behavior."

His pretty one's tongue pressed up and wrapped around Melvin's digit, pulling and stroking. Melvin did want to put his dick in that mouth, but the long game would be much more rewarding. He let his pretty one suck his finger for a bit, and then rolled him back onto his stomach.

"There isn't much the silly biscuit can do on his own at all." Melvin slipped the spit soaked finger into the tight little hole. His favorite hole. Quick. No more build up or teasing. It made his pretty one squeak. Yes. Teasing had a place. Cutting to the chase also had a place. "Nothing is his _choice._ Not really." Melvin pressed a hand between his pretty one's shoulder blades. "Can't even make himself cum..." 

He pinned the helpless snowflake firmly and fingered him slowly. Letting it feel good. He heard a pretty moan as the snowflake squirmed. Melvin chuckled. "Unless he wants to hump the floor like a desperate bitch."

He saw movement under the shirt sleeves. His pretty one struggled to free his hands.

"How close are you?" Melvin asked, shoving his other hand under Ryou's pelvis. His pretty one arched, letting Melvin grab his cock. Doubtlessly hoping Melvin intended to stroke for him. No. Melvin's fist tightened, holding. Holding him down. Holding him still. He let the snowflake struggle and whimper. "You see?  _Everything._ " 

Then he stopped. Stopped squeezing, stopped fingering. He dragged the slim hips closer to the edge of the mattress, and pulled the baggy pants over his pretty one's bound legs.

"Agh, you bloody tease," Ryou groaned.

"Can't fuck on an empty stomach." Melvin picked him up, giving him an extra boost as he settled his pretty thing on his hip. He heard a groan through gritted teeth as the trapped erection rubbed his side. He pretended to ignore it, and then made sure to jostle his pretty one a few more times as he bounced down the stairs. Torture wasn't always about pain. Another thing he'd learned from his special snowflake.

He turned a kitchen chair around backwards and set his pretty one on it. Then he made a bowl of ice cream and sat at the table next to him. One spoon. He traced patterns in the smooth dessert as he asked, "Did you sleep well, snowflake?" It was all just a stalling tactic at this point. His pretty one loved treats. He wanted him to really want it.

"I guess," Ryou answered softly.

The soft, brown eyes followed the spoon. Melvin stopped playing with it, halfway through scooping up a bite. "You guess."

The snowflake bit his lip. "I mean..." he struggled a little, "this would never be entirely comfortable..."

Melvin scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and held it over the bowl. "Are you saying you're not happy?"

The brown eyes locked onto Melvin's face, watching him in that startled, cornered way. "I didn't say that," Ryou whispered.

"So you _are_ happy."

"Yes," Ryou said.

"I cut off your arms and legs, and you're happy." Melvin kept his voice flat, but firm. Not that he would really mutilate his pretty one. He enjoyed the way those beautiful limbs clung to him when they fucked. Desperate and needy. But he also enjoyed flexing his power, and making the snowflake swear his unconditional loyalty was such a rush.

Ryou shifted and looked down to the side. "Um... y-yes..."

His pretty one knew it sounded absurd, but his pretty one also loved him. Loved the nice attention he chose to doll out. "Why?"

Ryou glanced from him, to the ice cream. "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't understand what you..."

Sorry. Confusion and an apology at the same time. Either would have worked in this context. Funny little thing... Melvin decided he could throw him another key word, as a reward for being amusing. It was enough that he _wanted_ to do what Melvin wanted him to do. "Do you love me?"

The marshmallow flinched. A reaction that could have been fear, but color rushed to his cheeks instead of out. Maybe embarrassment, then.

"Um..." Ryou's voice wavered. "Is... Is this part of the game? I..."

"Need to think it over?" Melvin licked ice cream off the spoon and dropped it in the bowl. "I'm sure a few hours in the closet will give you some time to really focus on and appreciate all of the things I do for you." He stood up.

Ryou shrank away, almost forgetting his balance on the chair. "I do!"

Melvin leaned over him. "Do what, snowflake?"

"I... I lo- ove... you..."

That would have been good enough for the game, but Melvin was having too much fun to not push it a little further. He leaned closer still, cocking his head. "Is this part of the game?" He whispered.

The snowflake bit his lip. Melvin put on a low-effort smile. No teeth, but the snowflake seemed to respond positively to it, anyway. The blush on the pale cheeks darkened.

"I don't think so..." Ryou whispered.

Melvin nodded slowly as he returned to his seat. His pretty one's shoulders dropped a little as they relaxed. Melvin fed him the ice cream one bite at a time, occasionally taking one for himself. It wasn't vegan. Marik might even be a little sick tomorrow. Just a bonus for sharing ice cream with his pretty one, really. It wasn't like Marik would know why.

Ryou didn't speak. His eyes kept watching Melvin's, but if Melvin's made any move to establish eye contact, the snowflake's eyes darted away. That particular body language wasn't something Melvin had definitively categorized yet. Sometimes it accompanied aversion signals, such as leaning away or adopting a smaller posture. Sometimes it accompanied attraction signals, like moving closer or establishing physical contact. But, he'd learned to read the context for the word 'sorry' and he'd learn to read the context of this eventually.

His pretty one licked his sticky lips. Melvin didn't bother asking if he needed help, just leaned forward and sucked on Ryou's lower lip until he couldn't taste ice cream any more. Then his tongue pushed deeper. The snowflake made a small sound as he tried to press back, struggling with his balance on the chair.

Melvin nuzzled through the white hair until he found his pretty one's neck. He fantasized briefly about spearing the helpless little marshmallow on an eight-inch, suction cup dildo to hold him in place. Watching him struggle to get off would be wonderful. He would beg. He might cry. The British boy was lucky they didn't have any such thing lying around.

He left his pretty one glowing behind his curtain of hair and deposited the bowl in the sink. It was what Ryou would do, and he wanted to keep Marik guessing. Then he scooped his pretty one off the chair and carried him to the couch.

Ryou giggled as Melvin settled him into the cushions. "It might be a good night to watch Boxing Helena."

Melvin straightened. Arranged properly on the couch, the illusion bordered on perfection. His pretty one smiled up at him, a soft, pale starfish. Melvin didn't have to try quite so hard to smile back this time. The snowflake did amuse him. "Is it on Netflix?"

"I torrented it."

Melvin tucked his pretty one's hair behind his ears. "I was thinking of doing something more interactive tonight."

Ryou leaned into his touch, but he also hunched his shoulders. "Please? I... like sitting with you..."

Melvin's heart thrummed. Begging. Yes. And no one could beg like his pretty snowflake. "I do wonder..." His fingers traced Ryou's hairline to his ear. "Is the silly biscuit forgetting," he raked his nails along Ryou's jawline, "who's in charge?"

Ryou ducked his head and curled in farther. "Sorry. What did you have in mind?"

"Mm..." Melvin raked his fingers through his pretty one's hair as he considered his options. He wouldn't have really minded watching a movie, but now that he'd gone down this route he wanted to think of something else _just because._ To make his point. "Connect Four."

"Ah..." Ryou's eyes darted to the elbow sticking out of his sleeve, but he gulped back anything else he was going to say.

Little pretty one. _Obedient_ pretty one.


	2. Stolen Snippets

Melvin shoved the coffee table closer to the couch and set up the game. He sat across from the snowflake so that he could watch him in full detail. His pretty one glanced between him and the pile of red plastic disks.

"I need help," Ryou said.

"Don't be lazy," Melvin said. He wanted to watch his pretty one struggle, at least for a while. He might help later if watching the Brit struggle got boring. Or he might just fuck him. Hard to say.

Moving slowly, Ryou bent forward and caught a chip between his teeth. He'd gotten better at picking things up with his mouth. Melvin certainly made him practice enough. Balancing, though. Melvin watched his pretty one's weight shift and wobble as he leaned toward the plastic frame. Then he hesitated, inches from it. His eyes flicked up, meeting Melvin's pleadingly. So cute. Core straining, teeth clenched. Melvin nudged the game board just a bit closer. The brown eyes softened in relief as the snowflake dropped the chip in a slot.

They played a few games. Most of them were mutual losses. Ryou had trouble aiming the pieces, and Melvin wasn't trying very hard to win. He enjoyed watching his pretty one play. The gentle frustration when the snowflake missed his target. The self-conscious blush when the snowflake did catch Melvin staring.

That settled it. No helping. Straight to fucking. He didn't even bother finishing their current game. His pretty one played his chip, and then sat back, waiting expectantly for Melvin's turn. With those big, soft, fucking eyes in that sweet, soft, fuckable face....

Melvin backhanded the board out of the way and climbed across the table. Fear flashed across the snowflake's face at the sudden, violent motion and noise, but when Melvin forced his tongue into the slightly open mouth, the young man didn't resist.

Rough hands yanked Ryou's shirt. Fumbling the awkwardly bound arms out of it took extra seconds that made Melvin's blood rush. He wanted to cut it. Tear his way to the vulnerable skin underneath, but getting scissors or, gods yes, even better a knife, would take longer.

He gave each of the pale nipples a lick, and then squeezed both of them hard with his fingers. The snowflake squealed. All the squirming to escape in the world couldn't make Melvin let go, and Melvin took a few extra moments to relish the exercise in futility. Let his helpless pretty one arch and writhe underneath him. In the end, Melvin only let go because he needed to roll the Brit over and use both hands to pull his pants off.

The body under him shivered and made another small, distressed noise. His pretty one didn't protest, though. Not even the non-specific plea he gave Melvin sometimes. Giving in to the role, perhaps. Total submission. Because he wanted to please Melvin. Because he loved Melvin. Because he belonged to Melvin. Fuck, Melvin wanted to split him open. Make him scream his submission into the couch.

Split him open.

Yes...

Melvin kissed his pretty one's ear, and then whispered. "I'm going to use a special toy tonight. Can you guess what that special toy is? I've used it on you before."

Ryou gulped. "Um..." He paused, and then, with an almost hopeful lilt, "The wand...?"

Melvin purred. "No. Not the wand." He played with the pretty, white hair. "Try again."

Ryou breathed a little harder. "P- please tell me it's the long dildo..."

Melvin laughed. "That wasn't the plan, but since you asked so nicely, I'm sure I can work it in somewhere." He pinched the snowflake's butt. "One more guess. I've got a good feeling about this one."

Ryou whimpered. "It's... it's the speculum, isn't it..."

"Cor-rect!" Melvin slapped his pretty one's ass for emphasis.

Ryou cringed. "I... I don't..."

"Mm?" Melvin tilted his head. The pillow half-pressed over Ryou's face made it harder to read than usual.

Ryou hid his face entirely. "Nothing..."

Melvin used the hair he enjoyed grabbing so much to lift his pretty one's head by force. "Come on, snowflake. They say the number one relationship killer is a lack of honest communication."

"I... was... wishing we had a safe word..."

Melvin laughed. "If wishes were kisses, you probably wouldn't whine so much." He shifted onto the floor, laying his face parallel to Ryou's on the couch. "You can scream whatever you want, but hearing you beg is honestly my favorite." A safe word would be fun, as far as knowing for sure when his pretty one was in real distress, but why would he stop there? Why come up with a word to replace 'Melvin, please, I'm serious,' when the current option made him so fucking hard?

Ryou did whine, pulling at his trapped hands and ankles. "You don't understand. You're going to- break something and-"

Melvin covered his pretty one's mouth. "Do you know what's interesting about knowing how to maim and kill, crumpet?"

Ryou paused, and then shook his head slightly.

"Knowing where the edge is." Melvin didn't know the name for every bone and ligament in the body, but he knew how much stress they could take before they broke or tore. He didn't know the name for every organ, but he knew which ones were vital, how to get to them, and how to avoid them. "I know where the edges are. I know how to stop where I want to stop."

Ryou shivered, but he'd stopped struggling.

Melvin nuzzled the side of his pretty one's face, inhaling his scent. Then he hurried upstairs and dug to the back of the highest shelf in Marik's closet. He really should have considered this earlier. Having the speculum downstairs would have saved the trip. Saved the time he could be using on his snowflake. Time was a precious thing he never seemed to have enough of. A frustrating thing that rolled forward no matter what he did. Some days, he hated time.

Armed with the speculum, the double-headed dildo, and more lube than he personally wanted to use, he returned to the living room. Yes, it was fun being mean to his pretty one, and he could get away with more than he used to, but the game did have rules and the rules were important. As long as he remembered the rules, he'd have time to force a dry-fuck on his pretty one later.

Fuck, but if he ever did have the snowflake limbless and helpless for real, he'd never use more than the spit his snowflake choked onto his dick ever again...

Melvin stuffed a couple of couch cushions under his pretty one's pelvis to keep his ass raised. Then he shoved the smooth, pale thighs apart and settled between them. Muscles tensed as Melvin flooded the valley between the snowy hills with lube. A muffled yelp and a sharp twitch accompanied the speculum's initial penetration. By the time he'd inserted the instrument entirely, they'd evolved to muffled sobs and twitching shoulders.

Melvin cocked his head, half-amused, half-curious. "It can't hurt that much already."

"It's going to," Ryou moaned. "It's going to hurt. I'm scared. Please don't, not all the way, please..."

Ah. Fear. Tears of fear. Fuck, yes. "I have to let in enough light to make sure we get this in the right hole." He dangled the double-ended dildo next to his pretty one's face.

Ryou hunched his shoulders and tucked his chin to his chest, but he didn't say anything else coherent.

Melvin gave the winged nut on the side a couple of twists. His pretty one's deep, shuddering breaths were loud in the dark, quiet house. Melvin licked his lips as he reached into his pants. His fingers wrapped around his shaft, estimating the girth as the speculum spread his pretty one's hole to a close approximation. "You can't pretend you don't like that one," Melvin said. "You do all kinds of things hoping to get this one." He moved the speculum in and out slowly.

"The... edges feel weird..." Ryou whimpered. "It's cold. I don't like it..."

"You want my cock instead, don't you?"

Ryou sniffed and nodded. "Please..."

"Do you love my cock?" Melvin teased.

"Yes."

"As much as you love me?"

"Y-yes..." Muffled by the pillow this time.

Melvin turned the screw slowly as his pretty one's voice rose through pitches and octaves.

"Yes," Ryou repeated louder. Then, "Yes! I love you. I love you! Melvin, I love you!"

Melvin laughed. "It's like a volume knob." He turned it one more time.

Ryou lurched forward. "Please!"

Sighing as he grabbed the slim hips, Melvin yanked his pretty one back into position. "We both know you're not going anywhere, snowflake. Just hold still." He peered down the dark tunnel of flesh. Muscles flexed and writhed as Ryou struggled to relax. Melvin could almost imagine the snowflake's insides gasping in pain. "That's my good toy," Melvin whispered as he picked up the lube.

The clear, viscous fluid puddled inside his pretty one, and then overflowed into the hole that disappeared deeper into his guts. Melvin wanted to stick his fingers in it, feel the grasping slickness, but he would have had to open his pretty one up more. For now, he grabbed the dildo and dipped the head in the puddle, twisting and wiggling it to coat it. Ryou whimpered. Melvin licked his lips. "There we go, snowflake." He slid the toy deeper, nudging at the inner ring of muscle. "There we go..."

Ryou twitched and breathed harder. Melvin rubbed his spine, feeling him shake. He preferred words to sounds, especially when he couldn't see the distress twisting his pretty one's face. The Brit also panted and whimpered when Melvin fucked him nicely, so sounds alone didn't mean much. Nothing could reproduce the hitching shoulder-jump of real sobs, though. And they looked so wonderful from behind. Some of the white hair curled between Ryou's shoulder blades. The rest scattered across his shoulders and fell around his neck.

Melvin shifted to grind the bulge in his pants on a pale shin. But it would have been the back of a thigh, wouldn't it? If the fantasy he'd created had been real. As he found a dragging rhythm, he pretended it was Ryou's thigh. The soft, squeezeable, pinchable, bruisable flesh of Ryou's thigh...

Whatever Melvin let his pretty one think, he did know how to be careful. The importance of it. While he wanted to force the toy as deep as he could reach, the same way he wanted to shove his hand up under Ryou's rib cage like a gory puppet and feel the little heart fluttering in his fist, he didn't want to break anything that couldn't be fixed. Only things that could be broken and fixed to be broken again. He forced himself to remain careful. Only teasing and tormenting with the tip.

Part of him considered, with a sudden wonder, getting the wand involved. The node that was insulated to concentrate the shock at the tip would fit perfectly into the deeper hole. Would his pretty one feel it? Would his pretty one yelp?

But... electricity could burn flesh. Burns could create... difficult scars. He didn't know how sensitive the tissue in a digestive system was, and he didn't want to kill any fun nerve endings by accident. Maybe if he could find a private enough spot, he could test some things on one of the throw-away pawns in their other game, but he wouldn't risk his special snowflake. Not yet.

Melvin stood up and dropped his pants. His pretty one watched him with wide, blood-shot eyes, biting his lower lip. Brown eyes flicked between Melvin's crotch and Melvin's face. Melvin smirked and made a display of fondling himself. "If you can roll yourself over, I might throw you a bone."

Ryou glanced over his shoulder. Concern creased his forehead.

Melvin drew a circle in the air with his finger.

Wincing, Ryou bucked and squirmed his way onto his side before getting stuck. He paused to catch his breath. Another buck got his shoulder out from under him, so he stopped twisted at the waist. Attempting to follow with his legs caused another wince. He shook his head. "The thing's in the way. It hurts."

Grabbing and lifting his pretty one's knees, Melvin dragged him to the end of the couch and propped his lower back on the arm. The speculum shifting pulled a pretty cry from the delicate throat. Melvin situated himself so that his pretty one's head tucked between his thighs. "That was a fantastic failure," Melvin said. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling charitable, so I'll give you one more chance to earn an orgasm." He settled his balls on Ryou's forehead so that the head of his cock was just out of reach of Ryou's mouth. "Start licking."

"Eh..." Ryou stuck out his tongue and arched his shoulders.

"Mm..." Melvin closed his eyes and rocked his hips as the wet muscle tickled the underside of his shaft. The angle prevented him from throat fucking his pretty one like he enjoyed, but he nudged as much of his dick into the orifice as he could. Soft lips obediently massaged what they could reach. The marshmallow really was trying. Melvin decided to test his resolve.

He gripped the dildo in a fist and shoved it deep again. Harder this time. Ryou cried out and squeezed Melvin's shoulders with his knees. Then almost as quickly struggled to spread them again.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't really trying to close them, don't cut them off, please, I'm sorry..."

Aw, he remembered! How sweet! Melvin eased up on the toy as he looked at the face between his thighs. Such a good, thoughtful biscuit did deserve something. He set the dildo aside and removed the speculum. His pretty one let out a pretty squeak as Melvin maneuvered him onto the floor. Slouching on the couch, Melvin spread his knees and grabbed his shaft. "Come here." His free hand tugged at Ryou's hair.

The Brit stumbled and crawled between the spread legs. After struggling to find a posture that gave him proper balance and leverage, he hooked his arms over Melvin's thighs to hold himself up. He sniffled once and swallowed before opening his mouth to take the cock Melvin fed him.

"Wonderful." Melvin stroked and fingered the tangled mass of hair. Such a pretty, cute one, sprawled awkwardly in his lap. The hair falling around his shoulders even helped hide his hands. "Mm, I'll have to brush this out for you, won't I? And maybe if you're good, I won't pull too hard..." 

A whimper vibrated the lips sliding up and down his shaft. Melvin giggled, buzzed on the euphoria of Ryou's mouth. He wouldn't finish. The snowflake couldn't move his head fast enough or get the right angle. Even better, though. He could enjoy watching the snowflake struggle and fawn for as long as he wanted. Gradually the arms braced on his thighs began to tremble. His pretty one shifted his weight from one knee to the other. Still wincing. Still groaning. Not stopping, though. Alternating between hard, slow sucking, and fast licking, trying to find something that would work. 

"Trying so hard." Melvin cupped his pretty one's head and stroked his temples with his thumbs. "Come on." The long hair made such a great handle for pulling the Brit around coffee table and pushing him onto his stomach. Brown eyes watched nervously over a pale shoulder as Melvin knelt behind him. When Melvin pushed the pale legs apart, the snowflake bit his lip and lifted his hips. Melvin hilted himself in the offered hole.

Ryou moaned. 

Melvin braced himself over the helpless body. He didn't feel the usual clench and shiver of pain that he felt when he took the snowflake unprepared, but that wasn't the point right now. The point was the conditioning and the addiction. The point was reminding his pretty one of the way things could be when Ryou was obedient and cooperative. Melvin moved slowly in the slimy heat, more than a little appreciative himself. 

"Melvin," the little voice sighed underneath him. The pale cheek smushed against the floor as the puddled mess of a snowflake writhed and struggled to push back into Melvin's thrusts. 

Melvin forced him down harder, grinding him into the carpet. His pretty one's mouth sagged open as his eyes shut. Each thrust the tan hips drove home pushed a breathy cry from the parted lips. Melvin fucked him faster and harder, until Melvin's own growls drowned out the quiet gasps. His balls tightened as the physical pleasure surged through him, filling his pretty one with more slippery heat. 

He sighed as he sat back on his heels. His pretty one squirmed and whined. Melvin rolled him onto his side to get a better look at him. The pale knees were bright pink with rug burn. The pale cheeks were also pink, sticky with sweat and dried tears. "Pretty mess," Melvin purred. He reached between the snowflake's thighs. His cock was warm and hard. 

The Brit gasped, nudging hopefully into Melvin's palm. Melvin closed his fist and kneaded up and down his pretty one's shaft. Watching the pathetically helpless body rock desperately on the floor filled Melvin with fire. Melvin wanted to squeeze him until he squeaked and never let go no matter how much he struggled. Tighter and tighter and tighter and... His fist moved faster. Rough. Violent. His pretty one cried out, rocking side to side as if he couldn't decide to open his legs wider or try to close them. Melvin grabbed his knee and forced them to stay open until his pretty one arched and shot cum on the carpet. As the final cry faded from the pale throat, the heat in Melvin's veins cooled.

The snowflake eased onto his back with his knees up. He watched Melvin with glassy, tired eyes. Melvin gazed back. Worn out. Weak. Melvin stroked his pretty one's soft chest and belly. They weren't as burned as his knees, but the rug hadn't been nice to the delicate skin there, either. Melvin felt his pretty one's muscles melt.

"What was that movie?" Melvin asked.

"Boxing Helena?" The brown eyes flicked toward the television.

Not the television, though. The box on top of it. The one that showed the time. Melvin frowned. Fucking Florence. At some point he had to give his pretty one back to fucking Florence and he _hated_ that. 

His pretty one froze. Tense again. "It's okay. We have time."

Melvin growled, but he knew his pretty one wouldn't say no. His pretty one never said no. His pretty one was sweet and obedient and belonged to him...

"Um..." Ryou squirmed. "Do you... want me to tell you how to open the file, or...?"

Melvin paused. As much as he enjoyed the helpless doll, he decided he was done with the game for now. "I'll get the scissors." They could always play again. Though it was really a pity they couldn't play over the course of several days. That was what he really wanted. More than these little snippets of stolen time.


End file.
